Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Current voltage regulators implemented as integrated circuits (ICs) may include components such as an error amplifier, a power device, and a feedback, for example, where the components may lack scalability. The purpose of the voltage regulator may be to maintain an output voltage at a particular value regardless of a fluctuation in current consumed by a load of the IC. The voltage regulator may maintain the output voltage by implementing a regulation loop to sense a difference of the output voltage from the particular value and adjust conductivity of the power device in order to compensate for the sensed difference. Current attempts to design such voltage regulators may face operational difficulties, such as lack of stability under a variety of operating conditions, and transient output voltage fluctuations in response to a sudden change in the current consumed by a load of the IC, preventing optimal IC performance.